Frozen Soul: OneShot Ver
by TacoBeard
Summary: This is a one-shot for a character that is my OC. Only a pilot to see if you guys like the story. Please leave a review and tell me how i did. Rated T for some violence in the Character Bio.


Hey guys, Just had this one-shot in my mind for a while so I decided, eh why not just go ahead and post it here. If you guys like it I might work it into a full story. I know the writing may be a bit strange but eh, this is my first time creatively writing so give me a break. The conversations are also short but I haven't watched the anime or read the manga so I don't wanna mess up their speech mannerisms. Criticism is good, and flames just help with smores.

This is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic my personal OC:

Name: Leonidus Saretetoketsu

Flames: Sky Flames; Minus Flames-flames that are generated only in the Minus state. (he's a master of the minus state, able to absorb flames or freeze flames at will, though that doesn't change the fact it tires him out if it's to pure or if it's a lot)

Weapons: **Guanti congelati dell'Inferno** (Frozen Gauntlets of Hell) When not in battle it is simply a glove with light metal around the knuckles and wrist. When activated the metal expands and takes the form of a typical gauntlet with nails, while the wrist extends into 3 rings non connected that maay be removed. Once removed they become **Jigoku no reitō naifu **and may be used as weapons for short and mid ranged combat.

**Reitō tamashī: **A gun that compress His Minus Flames into either bullets, or when out of ammo shoots the flames as either 1. A beam 2. Pellets 3. Pure flames. Is Semi Auto, And looks to be merely a desert eagle, with a mysterious blue metal that can resist any damage. Is stored in the Ring he has on the collar wears on his neck.

Ring: Owns two but as of now neither have a name XD. Wears one on his neck, the other is embedded into the Collar he wears. One holds his gun; the other is what he used to manifest his flames. The collar simply is made of a white metal, with the ring around it. The ring itself is simply a band of Red with a small clear gem in the middle. The one he had on his hand is similar to the Vongola rings initial form in that it has a gem on a band. The gem is a circle with multiple colors. Inside the ring are the words "Never forget, Never disrespect, Always Love"

Background: A mysterious person, he is the same age as the 10th generation Vongola family but cannot remember what happened between the time of 5 years before the series starts and 1 month before the series starts. He was born in Japan and his family was killed by the Vongola 2 years after his birth. He knows nothing about his parents or the Vongola, other then he wants revenge. He was involved in tracking down the mafia and has been tracked down since he discovered his powers at the age of 5. His parents gave him his weapons through a chest he obtained at their funeral. His collar limits his use of the sky flame due to his capture at the age of 9 by the Vongola. He doesn't know it buts he's actually a member of the Vongola. His ring he takes to heart. He never forgets or disrespects those he's killed or fought. And even then he's never killed except for necessity. He loves everyone and has shown outstanding amounts of mercy, going to far as not fatally injuring those who capture him. He has been continually caught by the Vongola and tortured for information about his abilities. Through this he has lost an eye. His body is full of scars, most prominently the cross shaped scar on his eye, showing through his eye patch. He seeks revenge and also the truth of what happened in his gap of memory. The Mafia world knows him as the "Frozen Minister" due to his kindness and mercy. The only things he has from his memory gaps is the fact that on his right side of his chest, is a horrible scar that seems as if it was petrified and a scar under his hair. Hair is white at the tips with the color steadily changing to red, with hair sort of like Emma's but a lot neater and spiky. Has a brother but his locations are unknown.

If you guys want more then I'll write a story about him. Going to want at least 5 people who want me to continue for me to do so and even then it will only be during my free time.

Without another delay here's my key

'He's fast!' thoughts

"DAMMIT!" speaking

_**Techniques**_

**Names of weapons**

"**Emphasis"**

**xSTORY STARTx**

It was a normal day for Leo on his way to school, except for the part that he was transferred to a school in another town. As he walked into class he noticed something he never thought would have happened. 2 bosses of famous families in the mafia world where in his class. When he walked in he gave of an aura of kindness to most, but since class had not started yet most wondered who he was. Reborn and Emma where the only ones who knew who he really was.

xLeos POVx

Just great. I already have two people ready to kill me by the looks on their faces. I may as well start my planned talk with reborn since class doesn't start for 10 more minutes. "Hey reborn I got to talk to you meet me on the roof." Everyone in the class wonder if I was crazy since I just called out to someone who they never knew, it was written on most of their faces. After that I walked out and went to the roof getting lost once or twice. When I was on the roof I saw reborn waiting for me with a serious expression and a gun pointed in my direction. "I hope you have a good reason for this" he pointed out aggressively.

"Of course I do, now I want to start this with three things. Firstly, I'm not here to kill Tsuna as you may have been told, next is that I am just here to test Vongola's newest boss, and third is I'm just looking for friends." Reborn's expression was stoic till the end where he seemed genuinely surprised.

"if that's true then-"I instantly interrupted him "Allow me to finish please, now as I was saying I want to test Tsuna. It's more of a prank in your case though." "What's your conditions?" reborn stated sounding interested." I pretend to kidnap you and then I'll see if he cares what happens to you."

Reborn appeared to be thinking before saying "you might wanna do it with someone else; he's grown pretty attached to me." "Is Yamamoto a good choice then? And could you explain to him so I could get some sushi during the wait." Reborn smirked and looked at me. Suddenly realizing I instantly said "I don't have any Japanese yen on me, just American dollars. So I can't really buy anything at all." Reborn agreed and then it was time for introductions.

x Not gonna write it since it's a normal day other then everyone wondering about the new kid's eye patch x

xGeneral POVx

Yamamoto was just walking over to Tsuna's house so the plan could go into action; he was also carrying some sushi for Leo. Reborn had informed him about the plan on the way home. While thinking about it he suddenly realized he was already knocking on Tsuna's door. After some idle chat he heard something and then everything happened quickly. One moment everyone is just talking next thing he knows he and everyone but Tsuna are frozen in ice. Leo walks in through the front door and sees Tsuna just standing their shocked. Leo doesn't even pay attention to him as he just waltzes in, takes Yamamoto and leaves simply saying "the factory. Tomorrow at noon"

xLeo's POVx

After unfreezing Yamamoto I had some of his sushi, which was good considering I hadn't eaten anything since the plane here from America. After Yamamoto heard that his simply commented "come over to my place sometime, well give you some more food!" All in all it was a boring wait. Luckily I had an Xbox with Halo Reach so we had plenty of entertainment during the wait, especially with Yamamoto getting glitches during all possible moments. The best part of the day is when the door suddenly opening to a HDWM Tsuna About to XX-Burner the entire place. "LEOOOOO-…what are you guys doing!" noticing we were laughing our heads off. "Just testing if this generation Vongola is a Prick or not. The last one killed my parents so I kind of wanted a better boss for this family." I said with a straight smile the entire time shocking everyone present. Looking sheepish at their expressions I said "um… was I not supposed to smile? ... kinda can never stop smiling when I'm talking." After some discussion we became friends, though I do wonder what would have happened if I fought him. I think it would have involved a very cold Tsuna.

In another Parallel world a figure was starting to stir inside a large mechanical device (think the device master chief was in halo 1 and end of 3) as a control panel suddenly started to glow red with the words " DANGER DANGER THE TEST SUBJECT IS BEGINNING TO WAKE. PLEASE DELIVER MORE GAS OR-"and was cut off when suddenly the entire room was filled with a clear fire that left everything frozen. Everything in the room turned to diamond dust as the figure stood up clutching his head. "Huh, wonder what happ- WHAT WHERE AM I? Ok Ok think logically Leo, you were going to school in 2004. It's now… "stares at a panel on the wall "HOLY SHIT ITS 2009, what the hell happened to me?" The figure all this time is just pacing around his room. The view suddenly shifts to the window of the door, only viewable from the outside and starts zooming out. On the door is a sign saying

Name: Leonidus

Family: Suspected Vongola Blood

Danger Level: Catastrophic

Reason for imprisonment: (Scratched out so it was unreadable)

Weapons: Rank SSS

Flames: Sky, Minus

Status: Kill On Sight.

**~End Of One-Shot~**

**AN:** I'm just gonna say that the story starts in 2009 since I don't think I'll find an actual date, but if there is a date tell me in the reviews k?

Now if you want to review. Tell Me some Strong Points And tell me some weak points. Take notice that I wrote all this on a whim to get an idea out and also that my spell check is currently being a jerk and hiding itself somehow.

_**On a scale of 1-10 how:**_

Interesting

Original

Good Dialogue

Want Me to improve and Continue

Want Me to improve but not continue

Want Me to continue

_**Now if I do continue here are the things you have votes on, just simply yes or no:**_

If my OC will get a Girlfriend, if so it will probably chrome since I feel mukoro doesn't really care about her. Or someone you vote for at a later time/ Date

If my OC will Teach Tsuna more on the Sky Flames during the future arc, though the Minus Flames Have a condition to using them and learning them that Tsuna will never be able to achieve.

What my OC will have on his Eye patch. There are 3 choices

Star, an X so it seems like the scar is coming from the eye patch, or a picture of his flames, since instead of his head that's where they appear.

How many words in the chapters? The voting is 1k, 5k, 10k, or pie/ 3141. Keep in mind this will affect how often I update since school is going to be a jerk.

_**If you don't think I should continue you don't have to vote on this.**_

FYI I know that the BIO was longer then the story, but this is really just a pilot. If you want more epicness then you'll have to want me to continue. Also if someone want to use my OC then all I really want are 3 things: credit for the idea, asking me first, him being either a really freaking epic bad guy or a mildly skilled good guy that gets a Girlfriend XD. Sorta like romance adventures to supply fillers.


End file.
